


Роковая женщина

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Оказалось, что в музей на практику пришла студентка: университет, исторический факультет, специальность – египтология..."





	Роковая женщина

Мобильник зазвонил в два часа. В грёбаных два часа дня!..

— Я тебя разбудила? — виновато сказала Ребекка Хатман. — Прости, не подумала.

— Да ничего, я всё равно собирался вставать, — великодушно соврал Ларри. — У тебя какое-то дело?

— Да, — сказала Ребекка грустным голосом. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Оказалось, что в музей на практику пришла студентка: университет, исторический факультет, специальность — египтология. На этом факультете в своё время училась сама Ребекка, и студентка, узнав об этом, скорчила презрительную гримасу:

— После нашего университета? Столько лет в этой дыре?

Бедная Ребекка едва не заплакала, рассказывая об этом. А Ларри, слушая, невольно сжал кулаки. И сказал в телефон:

— Вот ведь ссс… пецифическая какая особа! А помощь в чем нужна?

— Понимаешь… она задаёт вопросы, — вздохнула Ребекка. — Я настолько египтологию не помню, но, по моему, вопросы… очень глупые.

— Я пока не слышал, но даже не сомневаюсь, — ответил Ларри. — Чтобы разбираться в египтологии, нужно иметь мозги, а судя по описанному поведению, у девушки есть что угодно, кроме них. Окончит университет — присоединится к орде специалистов, рассказывающих, что пирамиды построили маленькие зелёные человечки.

— Знаешь… такое чувство, словно она хочет просто надо мной позлорадствовать. Что я того не знаю, этого не знаю, и вообще неудачница!

Ларри вспомнил, как легко Ребекка переводит со староегипетского классического, и хмыкнул:

— В общем, давай так: скажи ей, что у тебя масса других дел и тебе не до неё, а что в шесть… нет, в пять часов придёт мистер Дэйли и ответит на все её вопросы.

 

Пресловутая студентка оказалась невысокой пухлогубой брюнеткой с наглыми глазами. По правде говоря — девушка явно была на сто процентов уверена в том, что все встреченные ею мужчины непременно рухнут к её ногам. Да, для неё могло стать настоящим разочарованием, что опекать её в музее досталось Ребекке: которая для этой девочки в первую очередь была соперницей, а соперницу с ходу надо унижать, по мнению таких девиц.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался Ларри. — Меня зовут Лоуренс Дэйли, я буду вам помогать по вечерам. Я работаю в ночную смену.

— Вы сторож, что ли? — удивлённо протянула девица. — И вы хотите сказать, что смыслите что-то в египтологии?

— Ну… немножко смыслю, — Ларри ехидно усмехнулся. — Как мне к вам обращаться? Мисс… эээ?

— Просто Энн, — девица кокетливо стрельнула глазками. — А вас я могу называть просто Ларри и на «ты»?

— Хотите — называйте, меня все тут так называют, я привык.

Гмм, девица явно не любила быть как все. Но это уже были её проблемы.

— Пойдёмте в египетский зал, — Ларри посмотрел на часы: до заката было не менее получаса. — Поработаем, так сказать, в аутентичной атмосфере.

— Это где мумия, что ли? — девица даже попятилась.

— Вы будущий египтолог, и боитесь мумий? — удивлению Ларри не было предела. Но девица тоже оказалась не промах:

— Но если вдруг мне будет страшно, вы защитите меня?

И взяла Ларри под руку. Он аж дёрнулся от неожиданности. Ребекка, всё время беседы стоявшая рядом, улыбнулась:

— Я тогда пойду? У меня документы не разобраны по двум экспозициям. Как закончу, подойду.

— Это не обязательно! — высокомерно обронила девица.

— Обязательно, — оборвал её Ларри. — Мисс Хатман должна сообщить мне, что уходит, чтобы я запер за нею дверь.

— Так мы с вами что, после этого вдвоём останемся? Во всем музее? — девица игриво потеснила Ларри плечом. — Здорово как! А вы тут всю ночь работаете? И больше тут никого-никого не будет?

— Ну… как сказать, — начал было Ларри. Но оживившаяся собеседница схватила его за руку:

— Пойдём скорее в египетский зал! У меня куча вопросов!

Когда Ребекка, закончив с документами, поднялась на второй этаж, ей удалось застать окончание весьма интересной беседы.

— В общем, мисс… эээ… Энн, с иероглифами у вас полная путаница, — строго говорил Ларри. — И с остальным тоже. Вы действительно специализируетесь по египтологии? Это же ужас, какие у вас пробелы в знаниях. Полное непонимание как минимум социальной структуры общества в Древнем Египте в изучаемый период. Вам стоит позаниматься дополнительно, если не хотите сгореть со стыда перед своими профессорами.

— А вы не позанимаетесь со мной дополнительно-о?.. — прозвучал в ответ голос, явно претендующий на «эротическое соблазнительное звучание». Ребекка негромко фыркнула и выглянула из-за колонны. Зрелище открылось то ещё: ушлая Энн попыталась повеситься Ларри на шею, но Ларри аккуратно расцепил ее руки и отошёл подальше.

— Простите, у вас ещё есть вопросы? Мне нужно работать.

Реакция Энн была похожа на маленький ядерный взрыв:

— Вы! Мужлан! Бестолочь! На вас девушка обратила внимание, красивая, молодая, она приглашает вас на свидание, а вам плевать! Вы что, неизлечимый женатик? Или голубой? Или импотент?

Ларри так рассмеялся в ответ, что Ребекка тоже невольно заулыбалась. А оскорблённая девушка продолжала истерику:

— Вы чурбан неотёсанный! Легче вот его очаровать, — отчаянный кивок в сторону саркофага, — чем вас!

Ларри в ответ посмотрел на часы:

— Ну что ж, через четыре минуты тридцать секунд можете попробовать.

Тут Ребекка зажала себе рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. О да, в самом деле, пусть, пусть попробует! Да, её ждёт еще одно такое же разочарование, но в конце концов — жизнь жестокая штука, и в таком возрасте пора бы уже быть к этому готовой.


End file.
